


Of Rainy boots and Underwear

by DebM



Series: The William Danvers-Sawyer's Life [33]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebM/pseuds/DebM
Summary: Thanksgiving and Christmas update are coming next. I'm sorry but I'm kind of following my own timeline.I hope you enjoy this short and sweet update. Please comment and let me know if you liked it :) I live from comment to comment hehehe (I do!)As always, English is not my Language so, all mistakes are mine.AUTHOR'S NOTE: Happy Birthday MGmt, this one is for you. I really hope you like it. Thank you for your comments update after update. They keep me going.





	Of Rainy boots and Underwear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MGmt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGmt/gifts).



> Thanksgiving and Christmas update are coming next. I'm sorry but I'm kind of following my own timeline. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this short and sweet update. Please comment and let me know if you liked it :) I live from comment to comment hehehe (I do!)
> 
> As always, English is not my Language so, all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Happy Birthday MGmt, this one is for you. I really hope you like it. Thank you for your comments update after update. They keep me going.

Resting her head back against the bathtub wall, Maggie breathed in the citric smell from the shower gel she poured into the warm water. It was 4am and Maggie knew she should be trying to catch some sleep as much as she could while the baby sleeps but here she was, submerged in an impromptus bath while her entire family slept.

Thinking they knew all the tricks and ways with a newborn just because they were already experienced with William was a big joke on them. Taylor was white where William was black. I guess people were right when they say that each child is a whole different world. William was a very independent baby, even when he loved falling asleep on Maggie, it was easy to put him back in his crib once he was asleep. He loved rolling over and lifting his head to look around. Once he learned how to hold his bottle he wouldn't let anyone hold it for him ever again.

So far, Taylor is nothing like that. Even though he is only 2 weeks old, he loves being held by Maggie or Alex. Skin contact bring him a level of comfort William never seemed to need in his early baby stage. Trying to put him in his bassinet is a mission impossible. He wakes up every two hours sharp unlike William who would sleep for hours straight.

Saying that Maggie and Alex were exhausted was an understatement. Specially when they had to add a very loud and energized 4 year old into their equation.

So yes, Maggie was in her bathtub filled with warm water and bath gel and calming oils at 4am because there was simply not other time to do it.

Maggie took another deep breath, her eyes closed. Her arms resting on each side of the tub. Her bare and very sore nipples picking up slightly over the water. The bathroom was dark with 3 candles projecting shadows all around the room.

A cry coming from the bedroom made Maggie take another deep breath. She stood still for a couple of seconds when she heard movement on her bed and a murmuring Alex.

Maggie smiled. Alex's been such an amazing team mate.

She sank deeper in the water, ready to enjoy her bath for a little longer. But the insistent crying pulled her out of her meditating phase.

"Babe?" Maggie called

"I got him" Alex murmured hoarsely.

Maggie frowned and waited for the crying to stop, but it never did.

She sighed and with huge regret she pushed herself up from the comfort of the warm water, pulled the plug from the drain and opened the shower to rinse.

She wrapped herself on a towel and padded slowly into the darkness of their bedroom. Alex was sitting on the edge of their bed, eyes closed bouncing slowly with a bundle of blanket in her arms.

"Babe?" Maggie whispered.

"I got him, I got him" Alex mumbled, rocking the bundle of blanket.

Maggie peeked over the bassinet to find the baby still inside, crying inconsolably. She dropped the towel on the floor and scooped the baby up into her breast.

"It's ok my sweet boy" Maggie cooed while adjusting her nipple into the baby's tiny mouth.

Once the baby was settled, Maggie walked over to Alex who was still rocking her imaginary baby in her arms. Maggie smiled and kissed Alex's lips softly.

"Go back to sleep" Maggie whispered into her lips.

"No babe, I have him" Alex murmured back, her eyes closed.

"I know, I have him now. Thank you baby" Maggie kissed her lips again, ran her fingers through her hair and pushed her gently back to the bed.

Managing a pair of boxers on, Maggie walked over to William's room to make sure he hadn't been awoken by the baby's crying. William was sprawled on the bed completely tangled in his comforter and a sleeping puppy.  Walking back into her bedroom and carefully getting into bed, she looked down to see the baby feeding softly with his two big chocolate eyes looking up at her.

"Hey Mr. Fatty" Maggie whispered with a smile.

The baby blinked slowly, sleep slowly taking over him.

Alex sat up abruptly, "I got him" she said reaching into nothing in particularly.

"Shhh" Maggie calmed her, "Hey crazy girl" she chuckled at Alex's disheveled hair.

Alex rubbed her eyes and focused them into Maggie, "I heard Taylor crying"

"He's kinda busy for that" Maggie gestured with her head.

Alex smiled and leaned over to kiss the baby's face. His grip on Maggie's breast tightened, burying his tiny fingernails into her skin.

"Ouch ouch" Maggie hissed, gently taking the baby's hand away from her breast.

"Someone needs his nails trimmed" Alex laughed softly, cuddling back next to Maggie.

Alex yawned and stretched before reaching for her cellphone, squinting her eyes to the brightness of the screen.

"It's 5am" Alex said with another yawned.

"I know, I was taking a bath when he woke up" Maggie said

"A bath? Without me?" Alex perked up with her elbow and a raised eyebrow.

Maggie smiled, shook her head and kissed the cocky grinned on Alex's lips, "Not yet" she whispered.

Alex smiled and nodded, "I know".

Small feet padded into their bedroom and into their bathroom.

Alex laughed softly and jumped off the bed and walked into the bathroom as well. William was sitting on the toilet, pants down, eyes closed and hair falling on his face.

"Need help?" Alex almost whispered.

The boy jumped at the sound of his Mama's voice and blushed, "I'm pooping" he frowned.

Alex lifted her hands in surrender, "My bad....I'll leave you to it" she said walking away from the door frame.

"Please make sure he clean up afterwards" Maggie said, standing up to carefully put Taylor back in his bassinet.

Alex waited for a couple of seconds to appeared again at the bathroom door frame. William was asleep on the toilet. With a soft laugh, Alex went into their walking closet to take their digital camera.

Maggie raised her eyebrow questionably.

"Come on, it's a must. He is gonna love it when he is 15" Alex said snapping two photos.

Alex walked over and after pulling his pants up, she scooped him up and looking over the toilet she realized he never pooped.

After making sure Taylor was good, Maggie crawled back into bed. She knew that in two hours Alex was gonna wake William up to take him to school. Ever since they were on maternity leave, Alex was the one in charge of dropping off and picking him from school. Maggie was sure a couple of Moms were appreciating it very much.

She rolled her eyes at the silly thought.

They had their routine. It was necessary to give structure to their day to stay sane. After school they would take turns to spend time with William. With Taylor only sleeping, pooping and eating, it was an easy routine to fall into.

Stretching on the bed, Maggie hissed a little at the sting she felt on her shoulder. She touched with her hand and felt the still fresh scar. Thoughts came rushing in of those uncertain hours she spent in that basement but she pushed them away as fast as they came. She was safe. Taylor was safe. Alex had found them.

As if being summoned by Maggie's thoughts, Alex came walking back into the room. She crawled next to Maggie and with a sigh she slumped on her back.

Maggie leaned next to her and rested her head on Alex's chest, her hand going under her shirt tracing circles on her stomach. She smiled at Alex's muscles tensing under her touch.

She moved her hand experimenting down the waistline of Alex's boxers.

"Do not heat up what you are not gonna eat" Alex murmured.

Maggie laughed and kissed her neck. Reaching higher she whispered into her ear, "Who said I can't eat? As far as I know, You are the one who is on a temporary diet" she said, nipping her earlobe.

Alex swallowed. It's been two weeks since the last time Maggie touched her and forever since she allowed Alex to touch her. She completely understood that Maggie was not physically and mentally there yet but she was only human and even though she really hated to feel like Maggie was doing things to her and that she was not allowed to reciprocate, she couldn't denied to be pleased by her. Her body ached for it, constantly.

Maggie's hand trailed down to touch Alex over her boxers and she chuckled when she felt Alex's obvious eagerness.

Alex kissed Maggie's forehead and Maggie felt the intake of breath when she held Alex's crotch in her hand tightly. Maggie looked up from her neck and caught Alex's lips in a passionate kiss. Getting up with her shoulder, Maggie tilted her head to kiss Alex properly, opening her mouth for full access. She took her hand under the waist of Alex's navy blue boxers, sliding two fingers between her wet folds, avoiding her clit.

Alex pulled back from the kiss and bit her lower lip hard. Maggie pepper kissed her jawline and neck. She lifted herself up and kissed Alex's neck with open mouth kisses, prompting Alex to tangle her fingers through her hair.

"I love how yours skin feels so early in the morning" Maggie whispered, licking her ear teasingly, "So warm".

Her fingers between her legs moving up and down between her wet folds down to her entrance and up taking her clit between them, squeezing.

"Oh" Alex moaned.

With one hand she lowered her boxers to her knees to have more space to open her legs.

Maggie stared into Alex's face while she touched her so intensively. Her expressions were made out of art. The way her cheeks blush, the way her lips swell and the way her eyes darkens drove Maggie crazy.

She pressed Alex's clit with her thumb and teased her entrance with two fingers.

"You want this?" Maggie asked, licking Alex's neck up to her ear.

"Yes" Alex whimpered, "Fuck yes"

Maggie bit Alex's shoulder hard suppressing a moan when she entered Alex with two fingers.

"Fuck" Alex arched her torso.

Maggie kissed Alex hard in the lips while she thrust in and out of Alex with a rhythmical movement.

Alex pushed Maggie back and leaned over her, hovering. Rocking her hips down into Maggie's hand,

"Oh yes" Maggie moaned, still thrusting hard into Alex who now was on top of her fucking herself with Maggie's fingers.

"Oh god" Alex grunted, resting her head on Maggie's shoulder.

Maggie ran her fingers through Alex's beautiful jaw length hair, "That's it baby, use my hand"

Alex moved her hips faster back and forth, taking in Maggie's two fingers completely. Maggie's thumb rubbing on Alex's swollen clit.

"I can feel you throbbing baby" Maggie moaned into Alex's ear.

Alex muffled a cried into Maggie's shoulder. Her thrusts getting erratic.

They knew they had to be as quiet as possible, so Maggie kept whispering words of encouragement into Alex's ear.

"Are you gonna cum all over me baby?" Maggie whispered , biting Alex's earlobe making her cursed inaudible words.

She could feel Alex's juices dripping down her arm and on her stomach.

"Do you know how much I love how messy you are?" Maggie pulled Alex off her shoulder by the hair gently and kissed her on the mouth.

She felt Alex's inner walls clenching around her fingers, "Don't push me out baby, you are almost there" Maggie said, thrusting harder and deeper into Alex.

Alex came with a loud moan silenced by the pillow behind Maggie's head. She dropped down on top of Maggie breathing hard and still jerking up from the breathtaking orgasm she just had. 

Maggie ran her finger's through Alex's hair tenderly, murmuring tender words into her ear.

After a minute, Maggie pulled out of Alex and kissed her temple, rubbing her back softly.

"Did we just fucked next to our newborn son and with the door opened?" Alex mumbled.

Maggie chuckled, "Yes we did".

"We are terrible moms" Alex lifted her head and looked down into Maggie with a dazedly smile.

"We are amazing moms" Maggie shook her head with a sweet smile and kissed Alex on the lips.

Alex stared down at Maggie, her eyes still dark. Her hair falling down shadowing her beautiful face.

Maggie knew what laid behind those eyes, "Not yet baby" she said with a soft smile.

Alex nodded shyly.

"I promise I'm perfectly ok with this for now" Maggie reassured her.

"Ok" Alex nodded, seemingly relaxed.

She pecked Maggie on the lips before jumping off the bed, "I'm gonna shower before waking William up"

Maggie nodded, "I'll start breakfast" she said, putting on a T-shirt and gently taking Taylor in her arms to take with her to his play-yard downstairs.

 

Taylor laid wearing only pampers on the baby table at the Doctor's office. He was gonna get his first shots today.

"Are you brave here?" Alex cooed at the baby and kissed his right knee, "And here?" she kissed his left knee.

The baby looked up with unfocused eyes, his pacifier bopping up and down on his mouth.

"Are you brave here as well?" Alex kissed his left hand this time, "And here too, yes you are" She kissed his right tiny hand.

The nurse looked at Maggie with a confused look on her face. She was new, Maggie knew.

"This might take a while" Maggie smiled apologetically.

The nurse smiled kindly and nodded understandingly.

"Is my baby brave here?" Alex kissed his belly tenderly.

The baby moved his tiny arms in the air with no coordination at all. Hands turned into tiny fists, he observed with a blurry vision the woman who would say “Maaaammmaaaaa” over and over on his face.

A familiar face popped from the door, "Alex, you have to hurry. My waiting room is full" he said too familiar with what was going on inside the room.

Taylor's pediatrician is also William's pediatrician ever since he was born as well. He knew the drill all too well.

"Don't push me, he needs to be prepare" Alex said without taking her eyes off the baby.

Maggie shook her head amused and continued reading an informational magazine.

"Hurry" The familiar face with kind eyes said before closing the door.

The nurse smiled again and walked closer to the table, ready to do her job.

"Look at me" Alex cupped the baby's small face making him squirm uncomfortably, "You are brave and it's totally ok to cry" Alex reassured the oblivious tiny human.

"You are still my man" Alex said kissing the baby's belly one more time.

She nodded to the nurse, "Go ahead"

The nurse nodded with an understanding smile.

All the kisses Alex planted all over the baby's body couldn't prevent the baby from crying his lungs out after his shots. Fat tears fell down his cheeks.

"I know I know" Alex scooped the baby in her arms and cradled the baby close to her chest.

The nursed cleaned up the area and left the room to give the family a little privacy before the Doctor came in. Maggie unbuttoned her shirt and Alex placed the crying baby on her chest, immediately calming down after the first contact with Maggie's nipple.

The baby sucked desperately while fat tears kept falling down his chubby cheeks.

"I hate this. Why did I ever agreed to be the one in charge of their medical stuff?" Alex said, slumping down on the chair next to Maggie.

"Since you are the parent who is a Doctor" Maggie said as a matter of fact.

"Not when it comes to my kids. I'm a mess just like you" Alex huffed.

"Mama is a cry baby" Maggie said to the pair of watery eyes looking up at her.

Pulling away from the nipple, the baby whimpered.

Alex took him and placed him on the table, prompting another fist of crying. Moving fast, she dressed the baby back on his sky blue body suit. Putting the pacifier on his mouth, the baby calmed down a bit. He was fast asleep on his car-seat by the time they got in the car.

 

It was Super Hero night at William's school. Each grade was gonna give a presentation related to a super hero in front of all the parents in the school's theater.

Kindergartners were gonna say what super power they wanted and why.

Alex and Maggie couldn't be more excited. Kara too of course.

"He is gonna say that he wants to fight the bad guys like Mama and Mommy" Alex said, already to hyped up for the night.

"I know, right?" Maggie agreed

"He is gonna say, he wants to fly like Supergirl" Kara squealed, Taylor wide awake in her arms.

All three adults turned around when William entered the room wearing jeans and a red polo shirt that said "Super Hero Night" with the school's insignia. His hair sticking up everywhere.

"Can I have cookies?" William asked.

"Come here" Maggie said ignoring the request, "Let's brush your hair"

"And then can I have cookies?" William asked, already standing in front of Maggie.

"Do you guys want me to dress this guy?" Kara asked, gesturing at Taylor who was only wearing pampers.

"Oh no It's ok, I'll do it. Can you and Alex please load the car with the baby bag and stuff? Also make sure to call everyone to tell them to be on time" Maggie said, cupping William's face with one hand and brushing his hair expertly with the other.

"Sure" Alex and Kara said at the same time before putting Taylor gently in the middle of the bed on top of his blanket.

"Can I take cookies?" William muffled his question with his cheeks pressed from Maggie's grip of his face.

"No baby, no cookies tonight" Maggie said, kissing his forehead, "Come sit on the bed and wait until I dress Taylor"

William jumped on bed and crawled over to the baby.

"Gentle" Maggie warned without even looking towards them, focused on picking the baby's clothes.

"Mommy" William called

"No cookies William" Maggie replied not waiting for the question.

"Taylor have poop on his face" William shrugged.

"Wha-" Maggie turned and saw a light brown material coming from the baby's pamper, all the way to the baby's back and down his thighs.

"No no no" Maggie hurried to the bed.

It was an explosion of shit, literally.

"He stink!" William pinched his nose in disgust.

"Go call mama" Maggie rushed the boy off the bed.

William ran out of the room screaming from the stairs, "Mama! Taylor pooped on the bed" followed by a giggle.

Maggie scooped the baby up and felt him warm, "Oh no" she said walking over the bathroom.

Alex appeared seconds later, "What happened?" she asked worried, stepping behind Maggie who was taking the pamper off the baby on the sink.

"I think its the shots, he is warm" Maggie shook her head.

The baby started crying.

"We gave him Tylenol" Maggie said worried.

"It's normal" Alex was quick to get into action, "Let me"

Maggie passed her the baby and moved to the side.

Alex took the baby thermometer from the bathroom counter and ignoring the baby's cry, she tested his temperature.

"When did you gave him the Tylenol?" Alex asked.

Kara appeared on the door frame, "What happened?"

"Right after we gave him the shots, when we got home" Maggie replied, ignoring Kara's question.

"It's been hours now. We can give him more" Alex said.

"Kara go to the diaper bag and bring me the Tylenol please" Maggie asked her who nodded and left the room.

William walked into the bathroom, a big cookie in his hand and chocolate stains on his fingers and red polo.

Maggie felt the anxiety and stress levels creeping up her chest.

"I said No" Maggie scolded the boy, "I said No" she repeated, taking the cookie from his hand and tossing it into the trash can.

"Auntie Kara say one" William frowned.

Maggie ignored the boy's explanation and wiped his mouth and hands with baby wipes.

"You stained your polo" Maggie grunted, wiping the stains off with the wipes without success.

The baby started crying again and only then Maggie realized that Kara was back and Alex was giving the baby the medicine.

Kara opened her eyes, "I told you one cookie AFTER your school activity" she said, hands on her hips....all Supergirl style.

William tilted his head and lifted his small finger, "But You said one" he pouted, ready to cry knowing he was in trouble.

"I said No though" Maggie said firmly, "And no is no. You do not go around asking for more permission after I or Mama said no" she said.

She looked over at Kara with a look letting her know that she was not mad at her.

Kara nodded with a small smile.

The door bell rang.

"I-" Maggie looked at the watch on her wrist, "Please can you go get the door. That must be Eliza and Jeremiah" she said to Kara.

William was ready to run out of the room towards his grandparents but was stop by Maggie's hand.

"Sit on my bed until we are ready to leave" Maggie ordered.

William bit his lips and obeyed.

Alex had the baby wrapped up in a dry towel, "He is ok" she reassured Maggie who was on the verge of a panic attack.

"William is gonna be late" She said, cleaning the dirty diaper and dirty wipes from the sink.

Alex walked out of the bathroom followed by Maggie, bumping into Eliza.

"Everything ok?" Eliza asked worried.

"Yes, We gave Taylor his shots today and he is a lil warm and had diarrhea just now" Alex said, placing the baby on the bed.

"Is it ok to go out with him like that?" Maggie asked

"Yeah, we can't stay afterwards though. We go and after William is done we come home" Alex explained, putting a clean diaper on the baby.

"William, go put on your shoes" Maggie said.

Alex dressed the baby in a warm suit, wrapped him on his fluffy blanket and handed him to Eliza.

 

If you think they looked like the airport scene of Home Alone where the family is running like crazy to catch their flight, then you are correct.

Alex and Maggie ran out of the car as soon as Jeremiah pulled over in front of the school. Alex practically dragged William inside, while Maggie signed up the usual check in's. Kara ran behind Alex carrying both the empty stroller and the diaper bag, Eliza behind them with Taylor wrapped up in her arms.

In the theater, William's class was ready to go next after the grade that was presenting a song about super heroes at the moment.

Alex handed him to his teacher who sighed in relief at the arrival of her missing student.

In the crowd, Winn stood up and waved at them. Lena, James and Lucy were also there waiting for them with the kids.

Minutes later, William walked up the stage with his chocolate stained polo, his disheveled hair.....and a pair of bright yellow rainy boots.

Maggie closed her eyes. She did not noticed he chose those boots because she would've never allow him to go out with them.

"What is he wearing on his pants?" Alex asked

Maggie opened her eyes and noticed a pair of blue underwear on top of his jeans.

"Why is William wearing underwear on top of his pants?" Lucy leaned over them to ask.

Alex simply shook her head.

Taylor started crying and Maggie sighed deeply.

William walked over to the mic that was a bit to high for him.

The teacher adjusted his mic and smiled at him, "What's your name?" she asked tenderly.

"My name is William Danvers-Sawyer" He said a little too loud on the mic.

Laughter could be heard in the crowd.

"And tell us William, What super powers would you like to have?" The teacher asked, crouching down to his level.

William smiled and nodded, "I want to have underwear powers" he said.

Everyone started laughing.

Alex leaned over Maggie, "If we leave now, no one will notice" she whispered.

Maggie slapped her thigh to hush her.

"Really? and why is that?" The teacher asked amused.

"Because...." William thought about it for a second, "Because I could be in underwear all the time, forever" he said confident of his reason.

More laughter from the crowd.

Winn leaned over, "Best. Night. Ever!" he laughed.

Alex glared at him.

Eliza frowned, "I saw him coming down from his room with his underwear but I thought it was part of a disguise" Eliza said apologetically.

Maggie shook her head, "Don't worry Eliza. It was kind of chaos today, we didn't payed attention" she shrugged in resignation.

Eliza nodded and padded her arm gently.

"You'd be surprised the things Alex wanted to be when she was his age" Jeremiah said laughing at the look Alex gave him.

"And tell us Mr. Underwear, Who is your favorite Super Hero?" The teacher asked.

William smiled even wider, "My mama and my mommy" he pointed at Alex and Maggie.

Laughter was replaced by Awww's.

Maggie and Alex were left speechless, both staring at their boy standing proudly in underwear and rainy boots in front of a room full of people.

"That is perfect William" The teacher said tenderly, "Why is that?"

"Because they always take care of me and my brother and because my mama picks me up when I'm tired of walking and and....my mommy always always kisses me when I fall from my bike" William nodded and smiled at Maggie and Alex.

The room started applauding and William dramatically bowed prompting more laughter from the crowd.

Alex and Maggie were wiping their tears away.

"We are kind of lucky" Alex kissed Maggie's temple.

"We are" Maggie nodded and leaned into Alex's kiss.

Afterwards William ran towards them and Alex picked him up and threw him up in the air making the boy laugh hard.

And they hugged and kissed him.

William raised his eyebrow, "Can I now have a cookie?"

Maggie laughed and kissed him on his nose, "Sure" she said.

A whoosh of air made everyone turn around and every kid cheered at the sight of National City's own Super hero; Supergirl.

She knelt down and all the kids ran towards her for a chance to hug the hero.

Alex unwrapped Taylot from His fluffy blanket and took him in her arms. Maggie touched the sleeping baby's face and relaxed when she felt him with a normal temperature.

In the distance, Supergirl scooped William up and spun around causing the boy to giggle and making the other kids scream "Me!" "Me!"

Maggie leaned on Alex, hugging her around the waist. Both gently rocking their sleeping baby from side to side while watching their other boy laugh and run and jump around free and happy.

"You know..." Maggie said, hugging Alex tightly, "Maybe Rainy boots and underwear are just perfect"

Alex looked down at her wife and smiled, "Just perfect" she agreed.

 

 

 


End file.
